A Little Bit of Background
by Robin Sena 15
Summary: This just gives aus a little bit of background on Robin's life, and maybe a little bit on Amon and Robin


A/N- Just one little piece of information before we start here...I don't own Witch Hunter Robin. I never will. Also, please review. I would love to know your true opinion. Thanks!

**Chapter 1**

Amon looked over at Robin, trying to be discreet so that he wouldn't catch her attention. The girl was sitting on a couch opposite him curled up in a blanket and reading a book. That seemed to be one of the girl's favorite pastimes. So engulfed was she in her book that actually, Amon had the discreet ability to just sit and look at her for a while without her noticing.

It had been close to six months since the factory had collapsed, and the girl sitting across from Amon was nearing her sixteenth birthday. They had started staying in the same apartment even though they were no longer on the run. It just seemed a little more natural. In the six months since the collapse of the factory, you see, Robin and Amon had been under the same roof all day every day. Now, of course, that wasn't always the easiest thing, but Robin was the first person that Amon ever felt comfortable living under the same roof with. Of course, he wouldn't tell her that.

In that time, when it was judged safe for Robin and Amon to return to Japan, (Although it never would be 100 safe for them), Amon and Robin returned to Japan. Amon remembered with a small smirk of the mouth that only those closest to him knew as a smile, their time in Italy together. During that time, Robin had really seemed in her element, she really opened up. There was a teenage girl, just a little older than Robin herself, named Teresa, who Robin had really grown fond of. He never knew what they were saying; he wasn't that fluent in Italian. However, they'd frequently have very animated conversations that even managed to draw a smile or two or a small laugh from Robin. It was good to him to see her so happy. He was actually sorry that he had to drag her away from all that when they had to leave Italy. In a weird way, she seemed a little sad since they had left Italy.

Actually, he frequently wondered what her upbringing was like. It must have been different, seeing as the girl had been raised in a convent. He wondered if she had been like she had been in Italy, if she had had friends like Teresa. He remembered when Robin and Teresa had tried together to teach him some basic Italian, teaching him little things like how to introduce himself in Italian. However, Amon wasn't that great with foreign languages, and he didn't pick up much Italian except for a stray word here or there. It made him think of how fluent Robin herself was in Japanese even though it wasn't her main language. How difficult had it been for robin to pick up Japanese?

His thoughts were stopped as the girl looked up at him from her book. Clear and honest green eyes met blue-grey colored eyes. "Amon? Are you okay?" Robin asked in her usual quiet way. "Yes, I'm fine." He answered, and went to looking at his e-mails on his laptop. Robin didn't respond but went back to her book.

The next day at the office proved to be pretty boring, and not much was going on. There were no leads at the office. Robin herself was carrying books over to her desk to research. However, as Amon noticed, she appeared to be carrying too many. She set them down on her desk, however she hadn't put them far enough on the desk, and they fell on the ground. Robin sighed, and an Italian word escaped her lips. Dojima, who had been watching out of the corner of her eye as she read a fashion magazine, now turned full on to look.

"What did you say, Robin?"

Robin turned to look at her, a look of confusion on her face. "Huh? Oh, nothing."

"Did you just swear?" Dojima asked, now amused. Robin blushed a little and seemed a little embarrassed. "No! I said 'accidenti' – that means…" she paused, thinking of the right word. "..I guess, darn it?"

"Have you ever sworn before?" Dojima asked. Robin looked even more uncomfortable. "No." she replied quietly. "But you know how to?" Dojima asked. "Yes, I've heard people swear before." She seemed to want this conversation over. "Okay, then how do you say damn it in Italian?" Dojima asked, drawing her chair closer to Robin. "I'm not going to teach you how to swear in Italian, Dojima." She answered, continuing to pick up the books. "Well, then, how do you say hello?" Dojima asked. Robin regarded her for a second. "Well, to you, I would say 'ciao', because I know you." Robin replied. "And how do you say 'my name is'?" Dojima persisted. "Mi chiamo." Robin replied. "You would say Mi chiamo Dojima." She finished for her. "Okay. How do you say I'm from Japan?" Dojima asked. "Sono da giappone." Robin answered. "Now how do you say...?" Amon didn't catch what else she said, but Robin's face was beet red again. "I'm not going to tell you that one, Dojima." She responded. "Aww, you're no fun.." Dojima responded. Chief Kosaka yelled at Dojima to get back to work, and that ended that.

Robin was s thinking about her time in Italy. She never really did have friends like Theresa growing up. Actually, even in the convent, she had been raised quietly away from everybody else. Even there, she had been seen as not like everyone else. She learned very early on that there was something that separated her from everybody else, although she didn't know what it was at that young of an age.

FLASHBACK

It was Christmastime, and you could see that all of the nuns were very busy in the kitchen. Part of what the nuns always did was that they made Christmas cookies for a local orphanage. Outside of the kitchen, in the hallway, a little girl of about four or five years of age was sitting on the ground quietly playing with a doll. She had blonde hair and startling green eyes. You wouldn't know that she was there, so quietly was the girl playing. No one might have noticed the little girl. However, one nun, Sister Carolina, had noticed the little girl. As she made the cookies, she noticed the little one playing quietly outside. She knew that there were only a few who Father Giuliano trusted with the care of that little girl, and Sister Carolina was not one of them. However, she had noticed the little girl. She was very quiet and usually kept to herself. Sister Carolina herself had never heard the little girl talk. She took a cookie that had just been baked and decided that she would go and talk to the small child.

AT first, the small child didn't notice her at all. As she drew closer, the child's eyes raised to regard Sister Carolina. She stopped playing and looked at her, the child's green eyes taking the nun's attention for a minute before she remembered what she was doing. She smiled kindly and held out the cookie to the child. "Ne vuoi?" (Would you like one?) she asked the child kindly. The child regarded the cookie and then looked back at the nun. "Che cos'e?" (What is it?) the child asked in such a quiet voice, the nun had trouble hearing it. "E un biscotto." (it's a cookie) she responded kindly. The child looked from the cookie to the nun. Timidly, she reached out for the cookie. Once she had it, the nun watched happily as the girl started munching happily on the cookie. "Grazie." (Thank you) the child said in a voice a little louder than earlier. "Prego, cara." (You're welcome, sweetie) the nun responded, watching the girl enjoy the cookie. "Come ti chiami, cara?" (What's your name, sweetie?) the nun asked sweetly, happy now that she got the child talking. The child looked at the nun. "Mi chiamo Robin. E Lei?" (My name is Robin. And yours?) she asked timidly. The nun smiled. Well, the child knew Italian, she also knew how to be polite. "Carolina. Suora Carolina." (Carolyn. Sister Carolyn.) she responded with a smile. Robin gave a little smile, and neither noticed that another nun, Sister Lucia, was coming down the hall. Now, Sister Lucia was one of the few in charge of Robin's care. Immediately the unhappy woman came over and yanked the unsuspecting girl's arm, pulling her immediately to her feet, causing her to drop the cookie. "Suora Carolina, va nella cucina! Non parlare con questa bambina e non le da I biscotti!"(Sister Carolyn, go in the kitchen! Don't talk with this child and don't give her cookies!) she said severely. She pulled the child harshly towards her and forced her to face her. "E tu! Non e vero che ti ho detto a non giocare vicino alla cucina?" (And you! Isn't it true that I told you not to play near the kitchen?) "Si, suora, e vero." (Yes, Sister, it's true) the child responded quietly. "Allora, bambina cattiva, andiamo alla tua camera." (Now then, bad girl, let's go to your room). She turned the girl around harshly, but the girl made no sound at all. The nun gave the child a hard spank and then began to walk quickly down the hall with the child in tow, struggling a bit to keep up. The child's only response to the spank had been a slight jump at the rough contact, yet she stayed quiet. Sister Carolina stood there for a minute, unable to take in what she had just witnessed. She watched as the child's green eyes turned to look at her once more before she disappeared around the corner.

Later, after Robin had been put to bed, Sister Carolina saw Sister Lucia in the hall, walking to her bedroom. She stopped her and asked to talk to her in silence. "Che vuoi?" (What do you want?) Sister Lucia asked. "La bambina….perche le tratta cosi male?" (The child...why do you treat her so bad?) Sister Carolina asked. "Questa non ti ci entri….badi ai fatti tuoi!" (This doesn't concern you….mind your own business!) the nun answered angrily. "Ma almeno mi dica perche." (But at least tell me why) Sister Carolina begged. "Perche quella bambina….non e come noi….." (because that child...isn't like us...) Sister Lucia answered. "Perche…..il mondo non le trattera bene." (Because...the world won't treat her well) Sister Lucia answered, leavind abruptly, leaving a confused Sister Carolina behind.

END FLASHBACK

"Robin? Robin? Are you okay?" Amon calling her name got her attention. "Huh?" Robin asked, confused. "Finally. I tried calling you at least five times. Are you okay? What's wrong?" Amon asked, looking concerned. "Oh, sorry, Amon. No, I'm fine, thank you. I was just thinking, that's all." Robin responded. "Okay. Well, seeing as nothing's coming up, do you want to go home?" Amon asked. "Yes." Robin answered, following Amon out to his car and getting in the passenger's side. Amon looked at her. "Are you sure that you're okay?" he asked. "Yes, I'm fine. Let's go." Robin answered. Amon started the car and they were off to the apartment that Amon and Robin shared.


End file.
